


Whited Sepulcher

by ThereminVox



Series: Memento Mori [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereminVox/pseuds/ThereminVox
Summary: ‘The cage was never designed toenslaveyou, brother. .... It was meant tosave.’





	Whited Sepulcher

Fundamentally, illywhacker discrepancy flogs a pursy breach of confidence betwixt The Valeska Twins™. By nature, molecular and cellular biology tethers them, nigh severing in traction of rope to flesh, simply recognised by identical superstrings of DNA, mutual survival contingent on microscopic fingers of static friction.

Still and all, it was by nurture’s prevalence of figurehead that even conjoined arrangements of familial relation are subject to differentiation. Each cell is autonomous within the permeable membrane of genetic dynamism.

**Jeremiah**: the inert nucleus.

**Jerome**: (the entropic mitochondria).

Together, they operate with optimal components of miscibility, mandated to function in abiding equity.

But, what is to become of a cell, enucleate?

There, where the mitochondria persists as a labyrinthine powerhouse, yet suddenly, _abruptly_, divested of a nucleus.

Extracted well beyond the liminal of protective membrane, Jeremiah illustrates as our ostracised, miscalculated value.

Hereby, Jerome’s propensity of ascension to sanity is inversely proportional to Jeremiah’s unwitting declivity to madness. The prodigal son has returned from perilous climes, but at what cost? The constant of sound minds remains unchanged in this integral equation.

Nevertheless, the innominate variables are vacillating with economical indecision. Elementally, Jerome was more pecksniff punter than stock market investor.

‘_Tartuffe_’ was Jeremiah’s _purportedly_ postformal alias. By nurture’s annotation, he was not ‘_inwardly evil yet outwardly portraying of virtue’_. Not at all a “whited selpucher” in actuality.

Accordingly, verity cannot be inferred for the inverse. Morality’s palette is oppugnant to monochromatic colour schemes. Prescribing to the panacea of absurdism, it is wholly cognisant, perhaps even fatally so, of the purposeless, chaotic impulse of composition.

The lignified dish depurates itself from illusive purities of pecking order, divorcing from expectation by bleeding its own sentient image of divine harmony. Swiftly, with callous disregard, the blacks and whites are purged from desideration. Relieved from martyred myopia, the cyclops’ eye of discernment ambulates dexterously, immured by the pearly greys of heterochromia, transposed in histology.

With evolution segregating the hollowed eukaryote (Jerome) from the fugitive prokaryote (Jeremiah), this excrescent vehicle of truce has reached an impasse. The prokaryotic cell, our reliable motorist, adjacent to the relenting, if not disgruntled, eukaryotic passenger.

Jeremiah may, indeed, be considered a single-celled organism all by his enucleated lonesome. His support system of gratuitous fortune is merely a pale imitation of proxy, yielding rationed verdicts of incomparable standing.

The time has arrived for these two estranged agents of motion to once more engage in motile synchronicity.

Jeremiah wants nothing more than to recant his endless scroll of misprisions through verbalised increments of purple prose.

His subsequent thread of apology is nonetheless given to tangle a warble of misplaced sincerity.

* * *

_‘The cage was never designed to _enslave_ you, brother. ….It was meant to _**save**_.’_

* * *

Jerome is powerless to distinguish one from the other.


End file.
